


Madrigals and Misadventures by astolat [Podfc]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: American Idol RPF (Season 7)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Wherein there is magic, daring rescues, accidental kissing, not-so-accidental kissing, Clive Davis is evil, and everyone lives happily ever after.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Madrigals and Misadventures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/50) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : Madrigals and Misadventures

 **Author** : Astolat

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : American Idol Season 7 RPF

 **Pairing** : Cook/Archuleta

 **Rating** : R

 **Warnings** : None specified by author

 **Summary** : Wherein there is magic, daring rescues, accidental kissing, not-so-accidental kissing, Clive Davis is evil, and everyone lives happily ever after.

 **Text** : [here ](http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/idol/Madrigals%20and%20Misadventures.html)

 **Length** 1:18:16

Podbook link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Madrigals%20and%20Misadventures.m4b) (podbook and cover art by Cybel)


End file.
